


【朝耀】 合作愉快 （下）

by tucha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucha/pseuds/tucha
Relationships: China/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 31





	【朝耀】 合作愉快 （下）

3p预警！！！  
亚瑟：现代英  
柯克兰：海英  
  
  
亚瑟一脚踹开紧锁的卧室门时，那个跟他有着同一张脸的男人正掰着王耀的脸下流的肆意亲吻着他，黑发的男人浑身赤裸一脸迷离，显然一副被操狠了的模样。

“……回来的蛮早嘛，你要一起来吗？”

说话的时候那个男人缓缓的将自己插入王耀体内的部分慢慢的抽出来，抽离的动作让王耀不自觉的哼出声，原先被性器堵住的粘稠液体顺着腿根淌了下来，色情的让人口干舌燥，那个男人像是炫耀似的，揉捏着王耀的臀瓣向亚瑟展示自己刚刚操进去的那个小穴：“——真的是很舒服呢。”

操，这个混蛋，操！

亚瑟气到脸都发白，他险些控制不住自己的音量：“你这个白痴！你知道他是谁吗混蛋！！！”

“……他是谁和我有什么关系，我想要的一定都会得到不是吗？我倒是不知道原来几百年后的自己成了个畏首畏尾的家伙，你明明也很想要吧？”

柯克兰嘲笑的看向亚瑟的下身，所穿的西服裤已经被逐渐勃起的性器顶起了一块，明明就想将自己家伙捅进身下的这具身体里恨不得操死这个人，偏偏嘴上还一副道岸貌然的虚伪样子，未来的自己怎么会变的这么无聊？

他将手指重新捅入那处刚刚被很好开发过的小穴，一进去就感觉里面的软肉讨好似的的缠了上来，稍稍的一抠挖就从里面涌出一股黏腻的液体，顺着他的手腕流到了手肘，滴滴答答的濡湿了男人挽上去的衣袖。身体的主人尝到了快感，明明已经腿软到快要站不住了，可又开始不自觉的在男人身上乱蹭。

——淫荡的身体。

柯克兰将手指抽出来，向站在门口双眼赤红的亚瑟展示了一下手上黏连的东西，再一次朝他发出邀请：“是因为你是我，我才会这样问的，你要一起来吗？”

亚瑟喉咙发紧，心脏简直要跳出体外，他的视线不断的在那具赤裸的身体上下打量移不开目光，裤子也紧的要命，他只知道自己要是再不纾解就快要爆炸了。

可是…那个人是…他们之间……

操！混蛋！混蛋！！！

柯克兰看着他那副隐忍的样子就觉得好笑，他抬起王耀的脸，让那张布满情欲的脸对着亚瑟：“乖，看看哪里站的是谁？”

说完又狠狠顶撞了一下。

“叫叫他的名字，嗯？宝贝？”

已经有点神志不清的王耀泪眼朦胧的看向门口，他的大脑已经分辨不出什么是什么了，只能下意识的去回答身后那个人的问题：“……亚瑟？是亚瑟？”

有太多诸如骆驼背上最后一根稻草的东西，而此时此刻那根“稻草”无疑就是王耀喊出的自己的名字。过去的记忆铺天盖地的席卷过来，让他猝不及防的就陷了进去。

当时那个自视甚高的王耀从来都没有叫过自己人类的名字，也不允许他叫自己“王耀”，他被视为蛮夷，那人看向自己的眼神只有轻视和鄙夷。

后来在床笫之间，王耀总是骂他“该死的蛮子，无礼的混蛋”，他气急了，不顾别人的劝阻给王耀喂了药，吃了药的王耀变得乖顺的不得了，任着亚瑟予求予取，乖乖的喊他：“亚瑟……”

那是塞壬的歌声。

“啊—亚瑟……亚，亚瑟……唔——”

亚瑟一步一步的走进王耀，抬起手整理他凌乱的发丝，捧起他的脸极尽温柔的去吻那张似乎除了叫他的名字就再也说不出其他话的嘴。柯克兰冷哼一声，抓起王耀的头发，扭着他的下巴抢占了亚瑟刚刚的位置。

他的阴茎还在王耀的小穴里进出，慢慢的抽动研磨着里面的嫩肉，两人的交合处滴滴答答的流出暧昧的液体，顺着王耀的腿根流到脚踝。

王耀连站都站不住，唯一的支撑点就是埋在自己体内的那根阴茎，但是他越发无力那根东西就在他体内进的越深，刺激着他的敏感点让他的大腿都打着颤。

“我操过这么多女人，但是没有一个像你这么能流水的，王耀，你摸一摸”

柯克兰拉过王耀的手让他去摸两人的连接处，手指一碰到那黏糊糊的液体就像触电一样缩回手，王耀近乎哀求：“……放开我——唔”

无人顾及的前端被人含了进去，王耀分出一丝神智发现是亚瑟跪在了地上，将他的阴茎含进嘴里，表情近乎虔诚。亚瑟先是舔了下头部，然后慢慢的一点点的全部吞了进去——他应该是没有做过这样的事，动作显得十分青涩，没有收好的牙齿偶尔会碰到柱体，王耀疼的呻吟了一声。

亚瑟含着他的东西抬眼看向王耀，两人四目相对。虽然现在是亚瑟跪在地上为他服侍给他口交，但是对上那双祖母绿的眼睛王耀竟然觉得羞愧到无地自容，他猛地把眼闭上不再去看。

关闭了视觉，其他的感觉就越发鲜明了起来，身后的柯克兰慢条斯理的用阴茎操着他，手伸到前面玩弄着他的乳尖，跪在地上的亚瑟为他口交，双手揉捏着他的臀瓣。双重的刺激让他的大脑像是炸开了一团团的烟花。

他不是人类，却依旧有着人类的七情六欲，他被两个亚瑟柯克兰拽着坠入情欲的深渊，本应羞愧愤怒，却一次又一次的被冲上云霄的欢愉打碎。他似痛非痛的呻吟，

喊出口的声音碎成了片，不知是痛苦还是喜悦的泪水从眼眶滚落，被柯克兰发现后用舌尖一点点的舔舐干净。

柯克兰伏在他的耳边，声音里带着笑意：“现在你身上每个洞都在流水了。”

污言秽语让他羞愧难当，脚趾耐不住的紧紧抓住地蜷缩在一起，身后的柯克兰猛哼一声，抬起手打了一下他的屁股：“夹的那么紧干什么？想要我射给你？之前还没有吃饱吗？这么爱我？这么想要我？”

王耀明显感受到体内物什的胀大，前方是亚瑟专心致志的含着他的阴茎，后方又是柯克兰的步步紧逼，他被被逼到了绝境，口不择言的开始向自己的敌人求饶：“啊—不要…亚瑟——求求你——”

“求我什么？你要说出来，不然我不知道。”柯克兰喘着粗气，进出的速度越来越快——他就要射了，但是他还不想就这样结束，于是故意不去撞击那个敏感的小地方，特意避开了那里。

“……”王耀颤抖着嘴唇，后穴被操到接近麻木，可偏偏柯克兰欲擒故纵，让他颠上高峰又不肯让他降落，他小小声的恳求：“…射进来”

“你说什么？”柯克兰掰过王耀的下巴，让他看着自己。王耀用那双满是欲望的眼睛盯着柯克兰，嘴唇嗫嚅了几下，重复道：“射进来，射给我，亚瑟——”

操！

操操操！

他就应该被我操死才对！

应该被关在床上锁在卧室里在浴室在客厅在阳台在任何一个地方被自己操的死去活来，他的小穴应该无时无刻不含着自己的阴茎，他的嘴只能吐出呻吟，他的双腿只能盘在自己的腰际……

柯克兰猛烈又粗暴的抽插，在达到最高峰的时候狠狠的咬住了王耀的后颈，尝到血腥味的那一刻他又一次的将精液射进了王耀的体内。

“嗯……”

王耀再也撑不住的往下坠，接住他的是一双修长的手，亚瑟半跪着撑着王耀，凶猛的吻上了他，两人都跪在地板上接吻，王耀被迫的承受着亚瑟的攻城略池，嘴里传来腥臭的味道，过了一会儿王耀混沌的大脑才反应过来刚刚自己也射了出来。  
  
亚瑟的手伸到后方玩弄着王耀还没来得及合拢的小穴，然后就着另一个柯克兰留下的东西顶了进去，那里面又湿又热，舒服的要命。亚瑟奖励似的亲吻着王耀，双手把他的双腿分开，好让自己进的更深一点。  
  
刚刚射精还处在不应期的王耀难耐的发出声，换来的却是亚瑟更加用力的进攻，软下去的性器被两人的腹肌来回摩擦又渐渐的站了起来，前端渗出一股股清亮的液体将两人的小腹涂抹的一塌糊涂。  
  
王耀想要合拢腿，但是他的大腿被亚瑟用双手别开在他的腰际，用力反而会让自己吞的更多。他双手搂着亚瑟的脖子，这个动作看起来反倒还多了欲拒还羞的感觉。  
  
亚瑟不知疲倦的挺腰进入那个令人疯狂的小穴，他的理智告诉自己不应该和另一个他一起操眼前这个人，但是身体却又诚实的一次次的进入，他像是住在伊甸园的人类之祖，完全抵抗不了采撷品尝那树上的果实。  
  
这是他的原罪。

  
如何才能不让人耽溺，如何才能不受其蛊惑，他看得懂阿尔弗雷德每次望向王耀的眼神，也看得见伊万每次和他拥抱时的小动作，无论是他所代表的那片大地亦或是他这个独立的个体——都如此的令人着迷。  
  
他捧着王耀的脸颊深深的亲吻他，动作粗暴到要将王耀整个人都吃进去，身体被安抚的舒服极了，但是与此同时他的神智也前所未有的清晰：无论他做什么，怎么做，都不可能将王耀真正的揽于怀中。明天醒了，又是梦一场。

  
亚瑟向上找到王耀的手，与其十指相握，尽可能的去贴近这具身躯，去感受他们相交的每一秒。明知得不到的星辰，但是依旧避免不了趋光的飞蛾飞向他。

  
身后的柯克兰也半跪了下来，从他的怀中拉过王耀的身躯，扭过他的下巴别扭的和他接吻。亚瑟说不清看着和自己长得一模一样的人在他面前与王耀接吻是什么感受，嫉妒诡异和隐隐绰绰的兴奋交杂在一起。他像是看面镜子，看着自己和王耀不知天地的交媾。  
  
柯克兰的手慢慢的往下探，屈起手指伸入了洞口，已是被庞然大物撑开的穴口被迫多承受了一分，王耀被疼的像条鱼似的猛地弹起身子：“……唔啊！”  
  
“你在干什么！”  
  
亚瑟又惊又怒，插在王耀后穴里的性器却不敢再动态，怀里抱着的人疼到瑟瑟发抖，他只好轻轻吻他的额头安慰。  
  
柯克兰慢慢的在盈满巨物的穴口活动，让那紧绷的肌肉放松，然后又缓缓的送进去第二根手指：“你与他认识这么久，都不知道他喜欢这样吗？你瞧瞧，他都舒服的站起来了。”  
  
王耀的性器又粗硬了起来，直直的竖立着，铃口吐出的粘液将整个阴茎沾染的油光亮丽，柯克兰一边给王耀做着扩张，一边伸过手去撸动那根阴茎。  
  
“别傻看着了，把他的屁股抬一抬，我要进去。”  
  
柯克兰下令，见亚瑟还是一动不动的呆愣模样，不由的挑了眉毛说：“你这幅表情去诓别人还行，骗我？你是不是忘记了我们本是一个人？我就是你，我想做什么…就是你想做什么。”  
  
柯克兰想做什么？他想把王耀搞得一塌糊涂，让他的身上脸上身体深处全是精液，让王耀就连哭喊都要喊出自己的名字。  
  
亚瑟想做什么？他……自然也是如此。

  
柯克兰知道亚瑟已是默认，他笑了笑：“和自己合作去干一个人，对我来说算是头生一次。”  
  
当另一根阴茎抵住穴口的时候，王耀才如大梦初醒，他往上躲避却被身后的柯克兰钳住了肩膀，只能胡乱的对着亚瑟求饶：“……不行，会坏掉——啊……亚瑟，求求你——我会坏掉的——”  
  
亚瑟突然抬手摸了摸王耀的嘴角，像个情人那样缱绻温柔的吻了上去：“不会的宝贝，我们会慢一点。”  
  
剧烈的疼痛从下方传来，已经撑到极限的穴口要被迫承受另一个相差无几的柱体，王耀疼到连刚刚勃起的性器都软了下来，亚瑟不停的吻着他的额发鼻尖和嘴角安慰他，但身后柯克兰进入的动作没有缓下半分。  
  
——真的很爽。本来就紧致的小穴又吞入了另一个阴茎，相互摩擦产生的快感能让人立马射出来，柯克兰控制住自己想要一举插入的想法，为了不伤到王耀他只能慢慢的进入。然而看着自己的东西一点点的没入那穴口周围被撑到惨白的小穴，对他来说实在是一种折磨。  
  
全部进入的那瞬间他和亚瑟都长舒了一口气，毕竟都是一个人，只一个眼神就知道了对方想什么，一前一后的开始动作了起来。  
  
“——亚瑟，慢一点——停下……不要—我不行，亚瑟，亚瑟，停下——”  
  
他被两人前后夹攻，身子像是乘船在海上颠簸那样起起伏伏，每次下落都要被其中一人的阴茎贯穿到底，随着两人动作的逐渐加快，他连求饶声都渐渐的喊不出口。  
  
柯克兰掰过王耀的脸和他接吻，只是还没亲上几下就被亚瑟夺过去搂在怀中。他恶意挑衅似的猛力的抽插了几下，换来亚瑟的怒目和不甘落后的挺进。两人像是在相互比拼般用力的顶撞了起来。王耀的身体很快就缴戒投降，精液一股一股的射出来，可那两人的动作却丝毫没有停歇，亚瑟揽住他软下去的腰，柯克兰玩弄他红肿起来的乳尖，无论是怎么躲藏他都逃不过两人的围攻堵截。  
  
他呜咽的哭泣，泪珠被亚瑟贴着眼角吻去，亚瑟一边用力的操着他一边安慰：“没事了，一会儿就好……一会儿就好，你再忍忍……”  
  
可是直到王耀被做到昏过去，在他身上驰骋的两个男人依旧没有停歇下来的意思，他们不知昼夜不知疲倦，纵身在欲海当中。  
  
——————————————————————  
  
王耀再度醒来的时候已经是深夜，房间里亮起了灯。  
  
被子下的身体干燥而温暖，应该是被人清理过了。他转动眼珠看到了站在一边的亚瑟——他不确定是那个亚瑟，但任然硬撑着坐起来。  
  
亚瑟看见王耀醒来连忙过去扶他，结果被人猛的扇了个巴掌，王耀浑身透着纵欲过度的酸痛，尤其是私密部位还有着若隐若无的胀痛感，他气不打一处来，照着亚瑟那脸就打了上去：“亚瑟柯克兰你这个混蛋！”  
  
甩完一巴掌身形不稳差点跌倒在床上，亚瑟不顾自己被扇到红肿的侧脸去扶他躺下，眼神四处躲闪了几秒后终于坚定下来。  
  
他看着王耀的眼睛，然后低下头轻轻的亲了王耀一下：“你说的没错，我就是混蛋，我也不后悔当个混蛋。”  
  
“……”  
  
王耀简直要被气死。  
  
“——哐”的一声房间里浴室的门被拉开，柯克兰只围了条围巾就走了出来，他看了眼亚瑟肿起来的左脸，又看了看醒来的王耀，稍加推测也知道刚刚发生了什么事情。  
  
他理智的选择不去碰这个霉头，没想到霉头开始找他了：“亚瑟柯克兰，你有没有想过你今天这样搞我我以后会报复回来？毕竟我现在算是你们媒体笔下的东方恶龙，制裁个别人也算是轻而易举。”  
  
“怎么会呢，”柯克兰不客气的坐在王耀床边，  
待看到王耀被他们两人亲吻到红肿的嘴唇时蛰伏的性器又有冒头的迹象，他努力忽视掉这微小的悸动：“你不会的，你不是这样的人不是吗？虽然早了很多年和你相见，但是不得不说我们这次合作……”  
  
他意有所指：“算是相当愉快。”  
  
亚瑟在一侧玩弄着王耀散在枕头上的头发，听见柯克兰的话忍不住一笑，他低头吻了吻那缕青丝，算是默认了这个说法。  
  
嗯，合作愉快。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
尾声：  
  
亚瑟柯克兰悠悠的转醒，混沌的大脑好一会儿才回归神智，他好像做了一个很长的梦……  
  
身下摇摇晃晃，让亚瑟明白自己应该还在船上漂行，他起身披上船壁上挂着的船长服，推开房间门走上了甲板。  
  
大副见他来了，很快给他递过了望远镜和地图：“先生，再有五日我们就能抵达东方的陆地了。”亚瑟透过望远镜望去，已经能隐约看到陆地的轮廓。

  
  
他将望远镜递还给大副，顺便问到：“Joe，我问你，你觉得那边的国家…会是怎么样的？”然而未等别人作答，他又马上开口：“算了，你不要说了，终归我自己看了才好。”  
  
那个被传颂说是满地黄金的东方乌托邦，谓之中华的地方。他终于能去亲眼瞧一下了。  
  
  
end  



End file.
